Amai Genjutsu
by Shui-chan
Summary: Sasuke queda atrapado dentro del genjutsu de su hermano. Un deseo casi innato cobra vida. Sadomasoquismo/UCHIHACEST/


Una habitación sin puertas.

—¿un genjutsu! —dijo Sasuke, molesto.

—el mejor genjutsu que alguna vez concibas, hermano —Itachi apareció frente a él —y has caído como un principiante. ¿No has aprendido nada, acaso?

—jajaja, hablas demasiado, aniki —Sasuke rió y miró a su alrededor —mi vida ha sido no más que sufrimientos. Ninguna tortura tuya será peor ¿una habitación?

—otouto... ¿qué tan lejos puedes ver? —apareció detrás de él y susurró en sus oídos —¿por qué es que en esos ojos... veo tanta lujuria, Sasuke?

—¿lujuria...? quizá esté deleitándome con tu muerte... con tu pronta muerte.

—¿quieres verme muerto...? —Itachi apareció frente a él —entonces mátame. —Sasuke enloqueció de ira ante tanta burla, tomó su espada y atravesó a su hermano. Este tomó su mano y hundió más la espada en su estómago —más, otouto... —Sasuke quedó atónito. —Es mi genjutsu, no creerás que puedo morir en él... aquí todo será placer, querido otouto...

—¿placer! ¿qué mierda quieres ahora!

—mátame, mátame una y otra vez. —Sasuke retiró su espada y lo atravesó, llenándose de sangre. Itachi cayó al piso —destrúyeme... —Sasuke se arrodilló sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, su hermano lo miraba, ajeno.

—¿POR QUÉ! ¿qué quieres de mí! —Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse. Itachi tomó sus manos y las pasó por las heridas que había cometido.

—deléitate... disfrútame... —fuera de sí, su otouto comenzó a desgarrar las heridas en el estómago y pecho del Akatsuki. —desvísteme, admírame... destrózame... —obedeciendo, le quitó toda la ropa, desgarrándola. Y vio su obra: Itachi mutilado. Y fue en ese momento que una demente lujuria tomó su odio. Volvió sobre su hermano y comenzó a acariciar el pecho ensangrentado.

—no sirve... porque no sufres ¡NO SIRVE! —demente, continuó golpeándolo. Siguió hasta partir los labios de su hermano, y al verlos bañados en sangre los deseó. Los deseó al punto de morir por ellos. Se inclinó —te odio, Uchiha Itachi... —pasó su lengua por los labios en carne viva —te odio... —los besó con pasión. De pronto se paró —¡párate! —ordenó. Su aniki obedeció inmediatamente. —Dale a tu genjutsu dolor. Dame mi venganza ¡DÁMELA! ¡Golpéame! —sin hacerse rogar lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las paredes. Su otouto rió —¡más! —lo golpeó nuevamente. Mientras Itachi acorralaba a su hermanito contra una esquina, este acariciaba las heridas en su pecho. —¡MÁS! —gritó e Itachi lo besó. Extasiados en el beso, Sasuke se dejó quitar la ropa y en pocos segundos halló a su aniki con un kunai, haciéndole pequeños cortes en el pecho. Sasuke le tomó la mano y se hizo atravesar —así está bien... sólo así estará bien...

—¿no quieres más...? —susurró el Akatsuki.

—dame, Itachi, todo lo que puedas darme...

—¿todo?

—¡TODO! —Itachi arrancó la ropa interior de sasuke, este rió.

—así, hermano... vas comprendiendo... —fuera de toda cordura, siguió riendo —sométete, arrodíllate. —Itachi siguió sus órdenes, arrodillándose —métetelo, todo, que está así por tu culpa... porque me excita tu sangre, tu dolor... me excita saber que puedo matarte, que puedes matarme. —volvió a obedecer, lamiendo el miembro de su hermano desde la base a la punta. —como si esta fuera la penetración, como si estuviera cogiéndome tu boca... ¡OBEDÉCEME! —chocando incontrolablemente contra su garganta, el miembro de su hermano seguía creciendo. Pero sin previo aviso, se detuvo y se paró, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Lo tomó del cabello y arrojó contra la pared opuesta. —¿qué crees que haces...? ¿crees que esto evitará que te posea? ¡JAJAJA!

—olvidas que este es mi genjutsu, orokanaru otouto... —Sasuke apareció atado y amordazado, tirado en el piso. —así me gustas más... —Sasuke se sacudió lleno de ira —así, sometido... como la pequeña perra que siempre has sido... pero en qué hermosa puta que te has convertido con el tiempo, amado hermanito... —dijo, admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, devorándolo con los ojos. —eres la mejor ilusión que creé. —lo tomó de los cabellos azabache y lo dejó en cuatro. Se colocó frente a su boca y puso su miembro en los labios de su otouto —como si fuera la penetración, como si estuviese cogiéndome tu boca —le colocó un kunai en el cuello. —Sentirás todo el dolor de mi kunai mientras te desangras durante 48 largas horas si se te ocurre lastimarme ¿me has oído, pequeña puta? —le quitó la venda de la boca —¡AHORA! —contra todo pensamiento, Sasuke se lo lamió muerto de placer, ávido. —¿Qué sucede? ¿de repente te gusta chuparle la pija a tu hermano...?

—me encanta —dijo, mirándolo fijo. —por favor, hermano... que duela, mucho... —susurró Sasuke, volteándose, dejándole el culo a su disposición. —¿estás llevándome la contra? ¿haciéndote la buenita sólo para llevarme la contra?

—¿y si es así? ¿puedes evitarlo? —rió, complacido.

—claro que sí... —le quitó las demás vendas y lo recostó boca arriba —te amo, hermano... —aquellas palabras enfermaron a Sasuke, quien trató escapar pero se hallaba inmóvil —te haré el amor como nunca nadie te lo hará... —se humedeció dos dedos y los introdujo lentamente en la virgen entrada de su hermano —porque eres lo más hermoso que he visto... —los sacó cuidadosamente y se sentó sobre él, —te amo, Sasuke... te amo... —susurraba mientras lo penetraba lentamente. Sasuke quería gritar pero no tenía voz, encerrado en su cuerpo mientras era violado... dulcemente violado. —Eres tan hermoso... te amo... te amo...—los movimientos calmos y profundos le hacían crecer la erección a Sasuke, para el inmenso deleite de su hermano. —¿Quieres...? —dijo Itachi, tomándole el miembro. Mientras le cogía tiernamente el culo, lo masturbaba. El éxtasis de Sasuke hervía en odio, transformando ese en el mejor de los sentimientos. El pecado. El ácido pecado. El dulce pecado. El perfecto pecado. El único pecado. El pecado que sólo así podría cometer. Coger con su hermano. Ser suyo. Morir en sus brazos. Amarlo. Ser amado por él. El pecado que nunca deseó y ahora le valía más que su venganza.

—voy... a acabar —dijo débil, Sasuke. Itachi de pronto paró, y comenzó a lamer la dolorosa erección de Sasuke, quien no tardó en llenar la boca de su hermano. El Akatsuki escupió el semen de su hermano sobre su mano y con eso lubricó su miembro, y volvió a meterlo.

—yo también voy a acabar, hermano... y lo voy a hacer bien dentro tuyo... donde tu esencia y la mía se encuentren... —embelesado, Sasuke quiso levantar sus brazos y para su sorpresa, lo logró. —te amo, Sasuke... —repetía incansablemente. El otouto abrazó a su aniki, mientras este tenía su orgasmo dentro de él. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Itachi cayó rendido a un lado de su hermano. Las heridas se habían ido, la sangre había desaparecido. —no mentí al decirte que te amo, Sasuke... —dijo, acomodándole el cabello.

—te odio.

...*...

La habitación.

—¡ITACHI! —despertó exaltado. Estaba descansando. Podía oir a Suigetsu roncar. —Otra noche... el mismo sueño. ¿Cuántas veces deberé soñarlo...? ¿hasta que me asquee de mi propia adicción? —susurró, sudando. Volvió a recostarse.

La habitación sin puertas. El genjutsu. Horas de violación. Mutilación. Deseo. Aniquilación.

La cabaña.

El genjutsu. Noche tras noche. La repetición.

[...] —yo también voy a acabar, hermano... y lo voy a hacer bien dentro tuyo... donde tu esencia y la mía se encuentren... —embelesado, Sasuke quiso levantar sus brazos y para su sorpresa, lo logró. —te amo, Sasuke... —repetía incansablemente. El otouto abrazó a su aniki, mientras este tenía su orgasmo dentro de él. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Itachi cayó rendido a un lado de su hermano. Las heridas se habían ido, la sangre había desaparecido. —no mentí al decirte que te amo, Sasuke... —dijo, acomodándole el cabello.[...]

—¿no te detendrás... hasta que te diga que te amo...? —preguntó al fin Sasuke.

—no me detendré, porque amas mutilarme. Pudiendo haber cambiado esta secuencia, la has elegido. Noche tras noche.

—eres mi adicción. No puedo renunciar a ti. Tu genjutsu es mi placebo. De matarte en realidad, me quedaría vacío.

—entonces ámame.

—no puedo... te odio. —Sasuke se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano. —Te odio como hermano. Te odio como amante. Te odio...

—¿amante?

—hermano...

—dime.

—mañana, te violaré yo a ti.

—como gustes, otouto.

—y pasado mañana, también... —de a poco, se iba durmiendo. —Quizá me aburra... y entonces podrías volver a violarme... pero jamás... —lo miró fijo a los ojos —me cansaré de matarte...

—ódiame, hermano... —lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas —mientras te tenga a mi lado... nada más importa.

...*...

La cabaña.

—te amo, Itachi... —dejó escapar entre sueños.


End file.
